


Boundaries

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [61]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humour, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, foursomeverse, mature for language and references, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Cal's staring again, and he knows it, and he can't seem to stop or even make himself feel sorry for it."It's going to take Cal a while to get used to this whole thing.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Boundaries

* * *

_**Boundaries** _

* * *

 

Cal's staring again, and he knows it, and he can't seem to stop or even make himself feel sorry for it. Kate's wearing a classic suit, very smart, sexy in a serious way, looking every inch the savvy, professional woman she is... except for how she's pouting like a grumpy toddler.

The juxtaposition is funny and so, so cute.

He's not sure what this whole thing means, whether they're just four friends who happen to have had sex (okay, really fucking amazing sex, but still just sex), or whether he's allowed to have fluffy feelings for people other than Gill. But whether it's allowed or not... he can't deny that, sitting here with his chin propped up on one fist, watching Kate, he's not thinking about how hot she is with no clothes on and how good her skin tastes.

Well. Okay, yes, he is thinking that, because bloody hell, she's a picture, but it's not all he's thinking. He's also thinking how adorable it is when she frowns down at the piece of paper she's studying, as if it's being deliberately difficult just to spite her, and noticing the shining lock of hair which has escaped from her ponytail and is tickling her cheek, and wondering if he could get away with kissing her, and speculating on what colour her lingerie is today. (Because he may be spellbound by her other attractions, but he's still a guy, and she's still beautiful, and he still has all kinds of things to wonder and wish and want to do with her.)

It's not helping him be productive. Before they lost their collective minds and decided group sex was an option, he already spent way too much time noticing how funny and cute and gorgeous Kate was, was way too easily distracted, too easily tempted to watch her. (Hell, he was way too distracted by Gibbs, right from the get-go, and that was a mindfuck of gigantic proportions. Now? Now his brain and his dick are engaged in raucous arguments whenever Gibbs comes in the room, his mind and body duking it out over whether it's okay he's fighting the urge to rip the poor guy's clothes off. Gibbs is in his own special category of things that seriously distract Cal Lightman, and it's more than a little scary.)

So it's always been a bit too easy to get carried away and forget he's supposed to be working when Kate's right there looking all pretty and lovely. Now that they're... whatever they are... he's reasonably sure it's okay to stare (even if he's not sure what else is part of the deal), and between the three of them he's certain he could spend all the time he's not actually asleep just looking and enjoying. In this situation, it's hard to get interested in work.

(He still can't believe they caught a case the very Sunday after they shagged. What are the chances? Bloody criminals. Couldn't give Cal a couple of days to try and figure this out, making him work and not get a chance to get Gibbs or Kate naked again till the bloody case is closed.)

Eventually he gives up on concentrating and creeps up behind her where she's currently bent over the desk looking intently at some photographic evidence. She straightens up just in time for him to be pressed up against her back, sort of semi-accidentally, and oh, she does feel lovely, and he can't bring himself to move away.

"All right, darling?" he murmurs as he slips his arm around her waist. Nothing over the top, nothing that would clue in an onlooker there was anything going on here except Cal being a cheeky little sod, but he can't seem to help himself. He just has to touch.

What he wouldn't have dared expect but is a rather delicious addition is how Kate's breathing hitches, and the tiniest suggestion of a whimper when he lets his lips brush against her ear.

She turns so they're nose to nose, and he can't help but grin. God, she's glorious, she is. Even when she rolls her eyes at him, silently upbraiding him for being a smug little sod, she's just... stunning. He's sort of glad of the reaction he got, 'cause frankly he can't quite believe he's seen her and tasted her and kissed her, had his tongue all up in her holy of holies, and her reaction is helping him trust he isn't just making the whole thing up.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He grins. "Needed a break."

"From what, ogling me?"

She asks it with a smile that says she doesn't mind, and he's kinda relieved she's not cross. He didn't realise he was being so obvious.

"Can't blame a chap for being distracted, love. You're a bit gorgeous, you are." He lets his nose rub against hers for a second - lots of nerve endings in the nose, doncha know? - then leaves off before he gets carried away.

"Just a bit?" Her expression is a peculiarly Kate Todd mixture of arch and delighted.

"Okay, a lot. A lot gorgeous."

It probably wouldn't be appropriate to kiss her here, right? It's not the same as when it's all four of them. He's really not convinced it's all right to snog her face off, much as he's tempted, when he doesn't have consent from Gillian or from Gibbs... God, he really needs to figure out where the boundaries are, because he doesn't have a clue and he really wants to kiss her, and next time a situation like this arises, he'd like to have some idea what's acceptable. He doesn't want to cheat on Gill, he's not stupid enough to betray Gibbs even if he wanted to, and he doesn't have the words to ask Kate exactly what they're allowed to do and what would be crossing the line. (He'd trust her opinion much more than his own.)

"Cal."

His attention got caught by a ceiling tile, that's how confused and bemused he's feeling, when a beautiful woman misses out to building materials. He smiles sheepishly at her. "Sorry." He wants to ask if this is all right, him wanting to touch her or even look at her when it's just the two of them, but he doesn't know where to start and he fears making himself look a right berk.

She smiles, amused, then glances behind him, and he doesn't realise she's checking the coast is clear until she takes his face in both hands and lands a kiss on his mouth.

It's brief and sweet, but it still draws a shuddery noise from the back of his throat. Not just for the kiss, undeniably delicious as it is, but for more proof that he's not making up wild, ridiculous stories about the four of them, not just having particularly vivid fantasies to satisfy his crushette on Gibbs and to exorcise the thought of Gill and Kate together, which has been a time sink ever since Gillian said she knew how Kate tasted.

(Of course, that also means his extremely confusing memories of coming like the end of days as Gibbs eagerly swallowed and ( _gulp_ ) of sucking Gibbs' cock like a lollipop and enjoying it and wanting to do it again are also real, a thought that downright frightens him. But at least he hasn't actively lost the plot. Yet.)

Even in that brief kiss, he's reminded how sweet Kate's mouth is on his. "Bloody hell, love, you're amazing," he breathes. Reverently, he tucks the stray strand of hair behind her ear, then strokes a knuckle over her cheek. It's probably just as well they're at work. He's yet to figure out what the rules are when you and your better half accidentally sleep with one of your best mates and his girl, but he's pretty sure shagging said girl up against his desk in an office with far too many windows would be frowned upon (and could potentially traumatise his staff). If he's honest, not wanting to damage the new and confusing development he likes so much is a far more convincing argument than the propriety of the thing.

Instead, he just looks at her, really looks, and is more than delighted by the way his intent perusal makes her cheeks go pink and prompts one of those adorable, shy little smiles.

"What?" Her tone of voice is so soft and fond, and he knew Kate liked him, and the whole letting him touch and lick and (if he's honest) drool all over her kinda suggested she must find him attractive on some level, but this warmth and tenderness is more than he'd dared to hope for. It tugs at something in his heart, exacerbates all those fluffy feelings he desperately hopes are kosher.

He shrugs. "Just reminding myself how pretty you are, love."

She bites her lip, blinks, looks away, and he thinks he probably needs to tell her and Gillian they're beautiful a bit more often, because there's no way either of them should ever be surprised to be told. It's not that he isn't enjoying the reaction, but he thinks he'd enjoy it even more if the pair of them just knew. He'd love to see them proud as peacocks because they're fully aware of how stunning they are. Yeah, he really needs to get on that.

Actually, what he really needs is to find out if shagging Kate at work is allowable, because bloody hell is she tempting right now, windows be damned. He only just has the willpower not to push her skirt up around her thighs and find out if he's having anywhere near the effect on her that she's having on him. His fingers are itching for it.

While he's still got hold of himself, he strokes across her cheek and down her neck and just everso lightly and briefly into her cleavage, which makes her heartbeat thrum under his fingers, before taking half a step back so he's no longer in her personal bubble where it's almost unbearable not to touch her.

She grabs his hand for a second, catches it up in hers and brings it to her mouth, kisses him lightly on his knuckles, and lets go. Then giggles, presumably because he was so taken aback by the sentimental gesture he's gaping at her with as much surprise as if she'd dropped to her knees and started to suck on his dick. With an audience.

"Work?" she says, now smirking. (She's very cute when she smirks. He's not at all surprised. Smug little kitten that she is.)

"Um. Yes. Sure."

She gives him the gentlest of shoves, and he takes the hint and wanders back to the couch and the pile of papers spread all around that he was kinda sorta working on in between watching Kate. He has a suspicion he's going to get even less done now, because their little interlude, sweet and innocent as it was, has properly scrambled his brain and given him way too much to think about.

If he could find out the right questions to ask, or if he could convince himself it's okay and spread Kate out on the desk to enjoy her all over, it'd be one thing. He really would like option two, and it would mean he could throw caution to the wind. But as it is, he either needs to wait and see or (he cringes) have a  _talk_  with them all. Because the quickest way to get to the nirvana of option two is to tackle option one, and... ugh.

Serious talk about deep emotional wossnames. Probably doable with Gill, but he's not sure about Kate, and Gibbs... he imagines trying to talk to Gibbs about this tentative relationship, imagines asking if it's okay for him to... adore Kate (he's gonna go with adore, it seems relatively safe) and maybe kiss her now and then, oh and by the way, is it all right if he also sorta wants to kiss Gibbs now and then too?

That's just... never gonna happen.

Maybe he'll wait. Suddenly he's finding reserves of patience he didn't know he possessed. Surely, at some point, one of them (who's better at the talking and the emotions and being honest than he is) will figure this thing out and then explain the rules to him, right?

In the meantime, he's gonna go with looky, no touchy (okay, maybe a little touchy), and try not to freak the fuck out.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
